


Scars, Bars, and Vodka Cranberries.

by Uncreativity



Series: Ny and Val Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But oh wait, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Help please I'm not 21 and knows nothing of bartending, Ny just wants a friend, Tall women >>>, Val just wants sleep or pussy, however, in the future it could be, not smutty, she'll take either, she's gay, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity
Summary: Valerian is a gay bitch, but a gay bitch who doesn't want to be bartending and would rather be asleep or partying.Insert pretty ass blonde woman...Oh my how the tables have turned.





	Scars, Bars, and Vodka Cranberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. This is technically out of chronological order for this pairing, buuut, if you read my first story (Fake Orgasms? Fake Orgasms) it'll still make sense either way.

__

_Fuck you I won’t do what you tell me_  
_Fuck you I won’t do what you tell me  
_ _Fuck you I won’t do what you tell me_

“The fuck?”

One of Val’s eyes had peeked open from its shut position. She hadn’t remember setting her alarm to a Rage Against The Machine song, but it sure did the trick into waking her up from her nap. Well, to call it a nap was generous, it more so like a glorified shuteye as she only fell asleep for 45 minutes, not to mention the fact it was 9:30 at night by the time she woke up.

The tall and long woman sat up in her bed and turned her alarm off, the loop of the same part of the song even annoying her, even if she was a fan of their music. Val leaned her head back and stretched it to both sides, feeling her neck pop and she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. To say her sleep schedule was fucked was saying the least, not only was she a junior in college, and reaching the point in her life where staying alive seemed taxing, but she worked the graveyard and closing shift at a bar on her campus. A decision she regretted every time she had to wake up at 9:30 and leave her shared apartment to go off to work on a Friday night.

Val, which is not short for Valerie as most people would think. But no, her parents had to be stoned as hell when they were coming up baby names and named her Valerian. She rose from her bed and walked into her closet, grabbing the long sleeve black shirt which was her work uniform. The woman sniffed the fabric for a moment before shrugging and pulling the garment on. She pulled on a pair of straight legged medium washed jeans which seemed similar to the 10 other pairs she wore, and slipped on her worn out black work boots. 

“Jesus fuck,” Val squinted at her own reflection in the mirror of her bathroom. She couldn’t argue that she didn’t look tired. 

The woman had major bags underneath her eyes, and her full lips were set in a permanent frown. Val stretched in the mirror, peering at her green eyes that looked dull and looking at the hickey on her collarbone from a gal 2 nights ago. Her eyes raked a little higher to look at the scar that passed through her dark and thick eyebrows. Most of the time in public when people ask her how she had acquired the mark, she made up a sob story, especially if women were around. In actuality, she was an energetic 7 year old and tripped, her metal bed frame the object that graciously broke her fall.

And even though she was tired and felt shitty Val was at least happy to an extent that her roommate wasn’t home, the woman was a bit strange even to her standards. What had put the nail in Valerian’s roommates’ coffin was when she waved goodbye to one of Val’s hookups the morning after. And that wasn’t the weird part, what freaked Val out was the fact she told her that she had happily listened to them the entire night. The woman had absolutely no idea what to say in that moment, so she scratched her head and lied to her, telling her she was going to the gym when she in fact just needed to leave her apartment in general.

Val had walked from the bathroom back into her bedroom while brushing her teeth, she turned on The Aces and began shouting the lyrics everytime she paused to spit the suds out of her mouth, or when she was gargling her mouthwash. Val grabbed one of her hair brushes and began running it through her thick messy brown shoulder length hair, the knots coming out easy as the woman stared herself again in the mirror. 

She wasn’t sucking her own dick or anything, but she considered herself attractive. Or at least the type of woman that brought the bi-curiousness out of people. Val had been around the campus at least more than once and wasn’t shy when it came to picking up women. Which is exactly where she wishes she was in this moment, halfway to drunk at a party and working on taking home a girl or two.

“It better not be busy,” Her lips were pursed slightly when she thought of her job. The woman exited the bathroom after managing herself and she grabbed her backpack with her essentials and a jacket. She opened then closed the door to her apartment, sticking her key in and hearing the lock click before she dropped her keychain in the pocket of her jeans and held her backpack a little closer to her.

The school year had just begun, and the summer weather was quickly dissipating as the need for a jacket or a couple became more urgent. That still didn’t stop from men and women dressing as if it was still summer, which didn’t bother Val, legs were one of her turn ons, and seeing them in September wasn’t something she was going to protest about.

The walk from her apartment to her job was short. She lived about 10 minutes away, which was good considering the massive campus, combined with living in the city, which was again something she had gotten used to, though the transition was hard initially as she had lived in the suburbs all her life before enrolling in university. Val had spotted her job from around half a block away, and peeked in the windows, only seeing a few within the bar.

Val dug one of her hands in the pocket of her pants and fetched her keys, walking toward the back entrance and unlocking the door. In the back room beyond the bar she had seen a couple of her coworkers packing up their stuff to leave, and the brunette smiled respectfully. Val had never really met a lot of her coworkers that she didn’t share consistent shifts with, but she was still polite nonetheless. The woman walked toward her designated locker in the back room and put her backpack in it, she then shut the door and saw her manager walk into the back room, he waved at her and the woman waved back.

“Wipe down a couple of the tables out there before you clock in,” He was busy checking some of the taps in the back, and he spoke with his back to her. 

Val had grabbed one of the dish towels from underneath the bar and wiped down all of the unoccupied tables. The brunette hadn’t noticed any of the regulars coming in tonight and she assumed they were out partying. Val hadn’t suspected any of her friends roll through the bar either as they were most likely out partying as well. 

Val had walked back to behind the bar and cleaned up the counters, frowning slightly at the myriad of spilled alcohol that were atop the brown wooden bar. Things like that made her grateful she hadn’t worked with the people in the afternoon to evening shift, as they were the laziest, at least in her boss’ eyes. Which speaking of the man, walked back through the doorway leading to the back room with his signature clipboard in his hands. The brunette picked up the towel and rested it on her shoulder as she walked beside the man to go and clock in. 

Val had walked back out toward the bar and stood in front of it, both of her hands resting on the counter, and her eyes spotted a few groups of people outside, she had hoped earlier that the bar wouldn’t be busy but it seemed her wishes would be in vain as 3 groups of around 5 people each wandered in the bar. Valerian knew the drill as well, a group would go in and one or two would head to get drinks. Which is exactly what happened when 3 different men approached the bar, Val brought a smile to her lips and turned her attention to the man around the same height as her with sandy blonde hair.

“What can I get you tonight?” And that question ran like clockwork the entire night. 

Her boss had stepped out around midnight and left her to hold down the fort, which was a common occasion, he had taken a liking to her the second he hired her, allowing her to wait tables for food when she wasn't of age to be behind the bar. And Val picked up bartending like second nature when she had turned 21, the man trusted her, and Val earned a shit ton of tips while being on the job, so she had no reason to quit.

Val could clock out at 2:30 if the bar had been empty for an extended amount of time, which seemed like the case. The brunette had already begun sweeping by the time it was 2 because she had a feeling no large parties would roll through the bar when it was this deep in the night. The woman hadn’t yet locked the door, because they hadn’t technically closed, but cue her shock while she was in the backroom and heard the bell atop the front door ring, signaling someone had come into the bar. 

The woman almost had the nerve to tell whoever was outside that they were closed, but those thoughts completely left her head once she saw the woman standing in the bar looking extremely out of place. Val wanted to tell this woman, whoever she was, the Urban Outfitters down the street would be open at 10am the next morning, but then their eyes met and once more Val was taken aback.

The woman seemed upset, Val picked up on the downcasted look on her face, and she thought about asking her what she wanted but then the brunette thought otherwise. The two still hadn’t said a word to each other, but Val took the opportunity to subtly look the woman from head to toe. 

Valerian began at her shoes, she had on those blocked heeled boots and they were in millennial pink, which was yet another reason the brunette had fought the urge to inform her about the Urban Outfitters down the street, but she held off. Val wanted to bite her lip at her legs, which covered were in black fishnet stockings, Her eyes trailed higher until they stopped on her outfit. She had on a romper, which was the exact same shade as her boots, and her fingernails matched the color of fishnets. Val’s eyes trailed on the woman’s face, and the blue ass eyes which the brunette wanted to stare at without a care in the world.

“Vodka cranberry?” Val’s own voice shocking herself.

The woman across from her snapped out of the trance-like state she was in and tilted her head to the side, stepping a little closer to the bar. 

“Actually yes,” And Val felt the shiver trail all the way down her spine at her voice. 

The brunette couldn’t believe a simple voice was getting her worked up like this, especially when she was working, which is exactly what she began to do. The brunette began on her drink as she watched the woman settle into a barstool, laughing to herself a bit. 

“Okay mind reader, why else am I at this bar by myself at 2:15 on a Saturday?” She was teasing Val of course, the brunette was now put on the spot, and wanted to admit that beforehand it was a lucky guess, but she played along nonetheless.

“That’s an easy one-” Val spoke as she continued mixing the woman’s drink, casting a quick look at the woman who had placed her elbow on the bar, resting her head on her hand, looking at Val with an entertained look on her face. The brunette cleared her throat and poured the finished drink into a glass before sliding it over toward her. 

“You either got stranded by your friends while heading to a party, or the second you got to the party your friends ditched you for a late night booty call?” And at the eyebrow raise she got from the woman, Val knew she had guessed correctly. 

Val watched as the woman wrapped her lips around the straw of the drink and took a sip, the brunette grinning at the expression of approval she got from her.

“Honestly I don’t even know why I’m friends with them, they’re assholes,” She shook her head as she spoke and Val pulled up the sleeves to her shirt, watching her blue eyes dart to the tattoo she had on her right wrist.

Valerian held it up closer for her to see and it was a bottle of booze, the woman had gotten it drunkenly, both her and her bank account shocked when she awoke with a stinging sensation in her arm. 

“I’m sure they have some redeeming qualities,” Val attempted to defend, trying to get the focus off her and her tattoo that the nameless woman in front of her seemed interested in. 

The fact her eyes were on her, looking at the brunette so candidly made Val unerved, because she was also quite possibly the prettiest woman Val had seen. The brunette laughed aloud when the woman jokingly put a finger to her chin and tapped it a few times, pretending as if the thought stumped her. The woman laughed from Val’s laugh then the two calmed afterward, the brunette’s own green eyes on the bar, though she could feel the woman staring at her.

“I’m Ny,” Her voice rang out and Val lifted her head, tilting it to the side. 

The brunette watched as she took another sip from her drink and rolled her eyes slightly. “It’s short for Nyota, which is some bullshit my parents came up with,” Nyota shook her head as she spoke and it brought a smile to Val’s lips, because that was something she could relate to.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m Val, but it’s short for Valerian, not Valerie as 100% of the people I meet think,” She felt a small laugh escape her lips, but Ny frowned and made a face.

“See, Valerian is pretty though,” She said the fact as if it was obvious, but Val vehemently shook her head and fetched the towel off her shoulder to clean up the mess she had made from making Ny’s drink. 

“Nyota is pretty,” The brunette mimicked the blonde’s tone in which she gasped then shook her head, flipping Valerian off for a moment.

Val had cleaned up the counter then walked from around the bar to finish sweeping, the brunette watching Ny swivel in the barstool and cross her legs, and Val cursed her herself as she paused in her actions to catch the action a little more closely. It wasn’t even a joke how beautiful she thought this woman was in front of her. 

“What time do you get off?” The brunette barely registered Ny’s voice as she continued sweeping, her own thoughts drifting off toward the miscellaneous thoughts running through her head. 

Val straightened her own self out, and watched Ny’s eyes return from racking down her body and she cleared her throat, not understanding why watching the blonde check her out was making her so flustered. 

“3, but I can leave as soon as you do.” Val could pretend as if her voice didn’t crack from how badly Ny was affecting her but that’d be a lie. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Val had looked at the blonde with a quizzical expression, then confirmed what she had just said once again. 

Setting the broom in the supply closet in the back room before walking back out toward the bar and seeing Nyota still perched on the barstool. “I know you’re probably dying for me leave.” Val rolled her eyes and she recognized the teasing tone once more in Ny’s voice. But Val once again played along. 

“Oh yeah-” She paused and approached the bar once more, “A sexy blonde who was polite and kept me company while I cleaned up? Yeah, get her the fuck out of the bar immediately,” 

Val couldn’t even fight the grin that spread to her lips as she spoke. Her heart thumped a lot quicker than she would have liked to admit at the laugh it brought out of Nyota, her smile making the brunette’s even wider. 

“Sexy?” 

Then Val froze, watching as Ny had repeated a key word in the phrase she had just said. The brunette stood her ground and raised her eyebrows, challenging the blonde to make a comment about it. 

“I mean it’s nice, but I was expecting breathtaking, ethereal, maybe even orgasmic,” Val once again laughed at her comment, but she attempted to keep some of her dignity even as the blonde bit her lip afterward and hopped off the bar. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Once again, Val’s own voice shocked her. 

As it did Ny, the two were basically strangers, but the brunette felt the need to assure that the blonde was safe and sound in her apartment. But the brunette cleared her throat again.

“I me- mean, It’s late and we’re on such a big campus,” Val again stumbled through her words she spoke. 

She took a deep breath, but Ny smiled and nodded her head. The brunette had taken her empty glass from her vodka cranberry and washed it out at the sink.

“Okay, Ms. Rum and Coke,” Val turned her head and quirked her eyebrows at the blonde’s guess at her drink order. The brunette dried her hands on her pants and walked to the back room, unlocking her locker and grabbing her backpack. The brunette walked back toward the bar and clocked out, then sighed. 

“You’re close, I’m a Jack and Coke kind of gal, but at a certain point I no longer care what’s in my cup,” She was honest and saw Ny chuckle slightly then hop off the barstool. 

The pair walked toward the exit, Val’s eyes glued on the woman’s ass, and even with her heeled boots, the brunette still had a height advantage. Val held the door for Ny as she stepped through, then locked it behind the both of them. She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and allowed Nyota to lead the way to her apartment. 

“So you have shitty friends and enjoy vodka, what else is interesting about you?” The brunette found herself slightly digging into the woman, she wanted to know more about her, what kind of music she liked, why her friends were shitty, what she was like in bed. Well, not possibly that last one, though a girl could dream. 

“I’m an Interior Design major,” Val was staring at her lips as she spoke, the color matching the same shade of pink as her romper and boots, but the brunette nodded her at the response. 

“And since you psychoanalyzed me the second you saw me, I’ll guess Psychology for you?” Val’s smile after the comment was immediate. She shrugged her shoulders while Ny laughed at her own antics. 

“I’m already done with my prerequisites, so I feel like it’s too late to switch majors now, but I have no fucking clue of what I want to do with it,” Val admitted the fact, the problem only hitting her at the tail end of her sophomore year when she realized she needed a lot more schooling to have a chance in the workforce, but she definitely didn’t have the funds to support that.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Ny brushed shoulders with Val as she spoke, their strides matching one another’s as they walked side by side. 

It was the first bodily contact the pair had with each other, and Val calmed herself after the fact, trying not to overanalyze the fact the contact was not initiated by her. A comfortable silence fell over the both of them, the sounds of the city overtaking any chance at a conversation. Even at 2:45 at night, there were still tons of cars on the road and people walking the streets. Val took a look at the apartments they were approaching, and tried not to whistle. They were nice, almost exceptionally so, and this fact made the brunette peer at Ny with the revelation that she probably isn’t a broke college student like her who eats cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

“This is me. And are you sure you can find your way back to your place?” Ny had motioned to the complex behind her, and Val nodded her head, smiling as the pair stood looking at each other, not saying a word. 

The brunette knew she couldn’t hug the woman, but a handshake felt too formal, and a high five seemed too platonic, which was in no way how Val felt about the woman standing in front of her. 

“I should probably head back,” The brunette pointed behind her and scratched the back of her head. 

“Probably,” Ny echoed smugly and winked at the woman before Val attempted to act like that wasn't the single most sexiest thing she had seen and turned on her heel and walked back toward the direction of her apartment.

As Val walked, reaching the bar once again and continuing to trek toward her apartment, her heart kept racing as thoughts of a long haired blonde woman with legs for days, with a seemingly always teasing tone, and blue ass eyes invaded her thoughts for incoming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you will, please comment and give feedback for my writing. I've got some time this week to actually sit down and pump shit out, so if anyone reading this wants more of this pairing, let me know :) 
> 
> ♡


End file.
